ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghost Recon Online
Why is home page called Ghost Recon Online and the article about gro is main page? Shouldent they be swapped? Medibee (Talk) 21:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) If I am not mistake, it has something to do with typing the in the url: ghostrecononline.wikia.com taking you to what is now the current home page. If you swap them, than the navigation and what not gets all f'up, so yeah. Bcarbonite (talk) 03:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The terrible way edits are handled. As a guy who manages his own fairly large wikia on the side and playing this game, I have to say the way edits are handled on weapon pages is horrible and needs standardization. Articles shouldn't look like a personal blog post, saying some weapons are totally horrible and some are god-tier, soley on the experience of 1 editor (Using words like "I" and "My" in an article, apart from quotes, should never be done.). And the fact that one article looks fairly organized and good while another one looks like a person's personal blog post is frankly just making it worse for this wikia. And putting user's signatures in each article isn't proper either, it's only used in talk pages to denote eachother, not whoever made the section. The points of multiple people should meld into one paragraph that highlights both their points, not seperated opinions like they're debating in a talk page. TL;DR: And article about weapons should look remotely like this and this wikia needs a manual of style for standardization, otherwise, this will just be a mess of a laughing stock once the game goes online. SHIELD unit (talk) 09:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ....ssooooooo...nobody here gives a shit about the quality of articles here, then? Alright, reflects the current status of GR:O perfectly anyway. SHIELD unit (talk) 16:57, November 7, 2013 (UTC) : Sadly, it appears that many old gro users have stopped playing and careing. Medibee (Talk) 03:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The "-" in firearm designations What is the reasoning behind this? EDIT: I ask because there are some firearms that have it in their page's title but don't possess it in the real world to my knowledge. Examples of such include the PX-4 and MP-9 at this time. Havarth (talk) 07:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) : I don't think there is any logic behind it. AimOnVacation (talk) 15:46, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Guys, this place looks like a mess, regardless of the efforts you put into it. Specially because of the site technical design and ADs all over the place. What I'd like to offer is you to check the site I own and which is totally AD free and GRP dedicated: grp.ikis.in.rs I'd like to offer you to use it to transfer the content from here and make unique wikia ad-free there. Signing off from here as I signed up just to make a contact with the GRP wikia community. You may contact me via official GRP Forum (ikiz) Cheers! --Ikiz (talk) 13:36, March 24, 2015 (UTC)